familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Greene County, Alabama
Greene County is a county in the U.S. state of Alabama. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,045. making it the least populous county in Alabama. Its county seat is Eutaw. Its name is in honor of Revolutionary War General Nathanael Greene of Rhode Island. History Greene County was established on December 13, 1819. It is the least populated county in Alabama. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.9%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 20/Interstate 59 * U.S. Route 11 * U.S. Route 43 * State Route 14 * State Route 39 Adjacent counties *Pickens County (north) *Tuscaloosa County (northeast) *Hale County (east) *Marengo County (south) *Sumter County (southwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 9,045 people residing in the county. 81.5% were Black or African American, 17.4% White, 0.2% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.3% of some other race and 0.5% of two or more races. 0.8% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 9,974 people, 3,931 households, and 2,649 families residing in the county. The population density was 15 people per square mile (6/km2). There were 5,117 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 19.09% White, 80.34% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.10% from other races, and 0.27% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,931 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.40% were married couples living together, 27.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.60% were non-families. 30.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.16. In the county the population was spread out with 29.20% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 88.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $19,819, and the median income for a family was $24,604. Males had a median income of $25,707 versus $19,051 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,686. About 29.90% of families and 34.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 44.10% of those under age 18 and 31.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities City *Eutaw (county seat) Towns *Boligee *Forkland *Union Unincorporated communities *Clinton *Crawford Fork *Jena *Knoxville *Mantua *Mount Hebron *Pleasant Ridge *Tishabee *West Greene See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Greene County, Alabama *Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Greene County, Alabama References Category:Greene County, Alabama Category:1819 establishments in Alabama Category:Settlements established in 1819 Category:Tuscaloosa metropolitan area